


Ebb and Flow

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Moving On, OTP Feels, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Republic City, Secrets, Short One Shot, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You won’t miss anything; I’ll make sure of it.” Takes place after the series.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 54





	Ebb and Flow

"It still feels like it happened yesterday," Asami said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "when you and I went to the Spirit World."

Korra looked up, her eyes twinkling in fondness and remembrance. "You're right, it really does." She sat back on her heels as Asami sat down next to her on the bank of the river.

"Then there's always another chance we can see what we haven't already seen," Asami replied, thoughtfully, her eyes meeting Korra's. "I mean, only if you want to. Not too soon I hope. I'm sure there are a million things to do first."

Korra sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I bet there is. Sometimes I think there never is a moment of peace, you know?"

Asami shifted herself where she sat, moving closer to Korra. "At times, yes, it does feel that way."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Korra huffed. "But after everything that's happened, what we've been through, I feel that there's still a lot to see. I don't want to miss any of it, not again." She hugged her legs closer to her chest, a gesture Asami knew meant that Korra was troubled, unsure, and discouraged. She was confidant on the outside, both as the Avatar and as herself, but she couldn't be that way all the time.

Asami knew that all too well.

"You won't miss anything; I'll make sure of it." Asami assured, wrapping an arm around Korra, pulling her close to her, holding her close as they looked outward to the cool, still surface of the lake.

"You're right, and I'll make sure _you_ won't miss anything either," Korra replied, smiling as she reached out and grasped Asami's hand, holding the warmth tight between them.

" _That_ I promise you."


End file.
